broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:Fluttershy The Animal Loving Dreamer/Headcanons of My Little Pony with the Headcanons Lady
I'm so bored and all I'm doing is talking and chatting on Chat so I decided to share some of my headcanons here :D Enjoy! *I WILL ADD ON TO THIS. KEEP AN EYE ON THIS PAGE! OO__OO IF YOU LIKE MY HEADCANONS THAT IS* Headcanons forever! 1. Golden phoenixes (like Philomena) represent the fire element, and they are much more common then the other type of phoenix. The rarer phoenix has blue feathers, known to lots as a Blue Phoenix, and they represent the water element. 2. Natural alicorns (Celestia and Luna) are immortal, yet Artificial Alicorns (Twily and Cadance) have a longer life span then most ponies, but are not exactly immortal. They only live for centuries and if they reach the age 1000 without death in the past years, they will die of old age. 3. Minuette was her legal birth name, but at school ponies began joking behind her back that her mane was toothpaste, and that gave her the name 'Colgate'. 4. You thought we were over phoenix headcanons? Wrong! There are Albino Phoenixes (white ones) that represent the snow element, and there is a VERY rare phoenix with light greenish feathers, named Green Phoenixes, who represent the earth element. 5. Silver Spoon painted her cutie mark on her flank, so she could stay friends with Diamond Tiara. She, herself, was bullied for being a blank flank. 6. It is highly common for Earth Ponies to be able to communicate with animals and have a connection to nature, for Pegasi it is very rare (there would be a few hopes cuz of Fluttershy and most Pegasi help out the birds in WWU (Winter Wrap Up), and they would need to be friends with them to do that), but for Unicorns it is very close to impossible, it is rumoured that unicorns with nature-relating talents are gifted creatures or spirits. 7. It is rumoured that if a Pegasus and Unicorn are together, their offspring will be an Alicorn. This fact is untrue, and many Pegasi and Unicorns have married eachother only for a powerful Alicorn baby, and they turned out to be normal. Nowdays marriage is based on love and not greed c: yay 8. If natural alicorns have kids, they will be born as Earth Ponies and their horns and wings will sprout when the time is right. If an articifial alicorn has children with a non-alicorn pony, their kid will be either the breed their other non-alicorn parent is, or they'll be the breed their alicorn parent was before they transformed into an alicorn. 9. Not everypony earns their cutie marks as foals, they sometimes grow up as a blank flank, they just need their talents to open up again so they can earn a cutie mark. 10. Changeling fillys have a pale green magic aura (Sweetie Belle magic aura green) and when they grow up it turns to lime green. So tell me what you think! ^^ You guys don't need to follow my headcanons, they are just little things I believe. :) Thank you! Category:Blog posts